1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clock structures, and more particularly pertains to a new improved global clock apparatus wherein the same permits indication of various time about as associated globe structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clocks of various types and orientations have been provided in the prior art. Clocks are frequently a source of education as well as a source of time indicating machinery. To this extend, the instant invention provides an organization to permit an individual to indicate various times at various geographic locations about a globe simulating the earth, and further provide for apparatus to indicate a darkened portion of the globe in association with evening hours relative to daylight hours. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Design patent No. 242,434; U.S. Design patent No. 127,848; U.S. Design patent No. 281,983; U.S. Design patent No. 112,610; and U.S. Design patent No. 251,414 as examples of global time pieces, each of which provide an organization failing to provide the adaptability and educational, as well as entertaining, structure as set forth by the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved global clock apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.